nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Højslettens historie
Højslettens historie som nation begyndte først, da profeten Jarco drog fra Zara'bash med sit følge af omvendte for at finde det sted, hvor Nimar havde budt ham at bygge menneskernes første tempel til guderne. Før Jarco var Højsletten ikke til. De nuværende distrikter var yderprovinser under forskellige menneskerigers kontrol, og begrebet "Højsletten" blev kun brugt til at indikere den flade slette, som alle de mindre lande ejede en del af, men der fandtes intet fællesskab mellem steppens beboere, og på Djannsletten, som siden skulle blive menneskehedens religiøse centrum, levede der en masse åndetro stammer, der havde stor lighed med samfundene på Traegonn Sletten. Da Jarco ledte udvandringen fra Zara'bash i år 3 efter sin åbenbaring, fulgte et enormt antal ham fra ørkenlandet; "De var talrige som himlens fugle", siger Oranto, Jarcos historiker, og selvom denne tælling måske er en kende overdreven, kan man med sikkerhed sige, at der var flere i den skare, som fulgte profeten, end der var på Djannsletten før hans komme. Da de kom til midten af steppen, hvor guderne i deres visdom havde ført Jarco hen, blev det klart for alle og enhver, at Jarco ikke var en fupmager, der bare talte godt for sig og kunne en masse fiksfakserier, da han og hans Jarcos disciple|disciple med Nimars hjælp og velsignelse byggede Lysets Katedral i løbet af intet mere end tre dage foran alles øjne i nærheden af landsbyen Arsameia. Folkene fra Arsameia konverterede straks ved dette syn. Jarco udråbte sin fætter, Hamalis, til fyrste for området, der af de lokale blev kaldt for Djannsletten og senere fik betegnelsen Djanndistriktet herfra, og lod ham om at opbygge byer, sørge for mad og hvad der nu ellers hører til, når en nation skal grundlægges, mens Jarco og hans disciple selv drog videre for at sprede de Ti Sande guders budskab. Hamalis kunne se, at landet var for tørt til at kunne bruges til landbrug i større stil, og han befalede derfor, at folkemængden skulle spredes, sådan at en masse mindre landsbyer dannedes. Her skulle man grave dybe brønde og bruge vandet derfra til at vande med. Ingen by måtte være større, end at man kunne brødføde alle indbyggerne på denne møjsommelige måde. Dette blev med tiden til den generelle regel om, at alle samfund på Højsletten skulle kunne klare sig selv, hvis det blev nødvendigt. Især Arsameias indbyggere viste sig meget dygtige, når det kom til at finde brønde og var til stor hjælp, når der skulle forhandles med de lokale. Imens drog Jarco ud mod nord for at se om, han ikke kunne skaffet nogle konvertitter i de mere landbrugsegnede nordlige områder. Han brugte noget tid på at missionere i det, der senere blev til Ommosai, hvor det endda nogle steder lykkedes for ham at vende befolkningen mod deres hedenske herremænd. Jarco kunne ikke komme længere mod nord, da Narabond frivilligt gik over til de sande guder, og Nimar bød, at Jarco skulle salve Narabond som konge af Lenerne i hans navn. Jarco gav sig herefter til at rejse rundt i resten af de lande, som nu udgør Højsletten, og prædike de sande guder, og han vandt mange tilhængere. Profeten var en effektiv administrator, en god strateg og havde både ordene og guderne med sig, og guderne forlængede hans liv, så at han kunne sprede deres budskab. Da Jarco regerede i sin dobbeltfunktion af gudernes profet og folkefører, uddelegerede han arbejdet på samme måde som alle andre regenter til forskellige fortjenesterige mænd, som blev til landets adel. Da Jarco døde i året 156 e.J. uden en arvtager, sang hundredvis af adelsstemmer i kor, "Jeg er lederen, det er mig, der bestemmer". Hvis blot de havde været ligeså enige om, hvem "jeg" var som om hvilken sang, de skulle synge, havde historien utvivlsomt set anderledes ud, men ak, sådan forholder det sig desværre sjældent med det personlige pronomen i førsteperson. De fem største adelshuse; Djann, Ommosai, Angvar, Hakan og Ariovar, som har givet navn til hvert deres distrikt, hidkaldte deres vasaller og deres vasallers vasaller, og gav sig til at gøre deres bedste for at få slået hinanden ihjel . Det viste sig dog hurtigt, at ingen havde overtaget: Djannslægtens overhovede, Ranudho af Djann, var Jarcos fætters, Hamalis af Djanns, tiptipoldebarn, og han havde via sit slægtskab med profeten og sin besiddelse af Lysets Katedral et mere legitimt krav på tronen end sine konkurrenter, og ved den højt elskede profets slægtnings kald, strømmede tusinder til hans fane. Men med de meget begrænsede ressourcer, som han havde til sin rådighed, kunne Ranudho ikke mobilisere en stor hær igennem længere tid, og måtte derfor holde sig til defensive kampe og strejftog, da han nægtede at leve af at udplyndre bønderne i de omkringliggende lande. Denne mildhed vandt ham en hvis anerkendelse for blandt sine undersåtter, og som det er sagt, "ingen fyrste kan have en stærkere borg end sit folks agtelse". Derfor opgav de fleste andre adelige at slå Djann lige med det første, da det ville kræve en langvarig krig mod en beslutsom lokalbefolkning i et landskab, hvor der ingen marker var at plyndre. Ørkenen i Angvardistriktet havde ingen nogen interesse i, og bjergene i det nuværende Hakandistrikt, så Grenir Hakan, som udviste et talent for guerillakrig, sad sikkert i sin højborg, men befolkningstætheden var for lav til, at han kunne rejse en ordentlig hær. Halfdan Ommosai havde derimod rigeligt med både tropper og forsyninger, men han var en langt bedre administrator, end han var feltherre. Han er af historikerne blevet beskrevet som en levende kugleramme - følelsesforladt og beregnende og temmelig spinkel, hvilket ikke just er træk, der inspirerer soldaterne. Hvis Ommosai så i det mindste havde været taktisk begavet, ville han nok have kunnet bringe sine tropper sejren. Men på trods af, at Ommosais forsyningslinjer var fremragende og hans hære talrige, led han nederlag mod alle sine tre naboer. Hakan afskar Ommosais forsyningslinjer i bjergene, sendte stenskred i hovedet på hans tropper og benyttede på enhver måde sine krigeres kendskab til bjergene. Da Ommosai da forsøgte at lede sine tropper ind i Ariovardistriktet, mødte en hær ham på grænsen. Det var Ragiltro, som ville møde ham i åben kamp. Efter et par timers kamp faldt deres anfører, stridspræsten Pion, og de Ragiltro påbegyndte noget, som i deres annaler står beskrevet som et taktisk tilbagetog, mens det i Sissiannakirkens annaler kaldtes en "panisk flugt over hals og hoved". Ommosai sendte sine tropper efter dem, da han troede sig sikker på sejren. Men et stykke inde i den tætte skov Rianvid stod Sebastian Ariovar med en hær af skovgængere bag sig, parat til at tage imod de fjender, som vadede planløse og uforberedte ind mellem de mægtige træer. Ariovar lod de kontingenter af bueskytter, som han havde rekrutteret blandt jægere og andre skovkendte personer, sprede sig, og han samlede de overlevende Ragilfolk, han kunne finde om sig. Skyttekorpsene tilintetgjorde Halfdan Ommosais desorganiserede tropper på få timer og lod dem gøde skovbunden. Ommosai forsøgte sig først derefter med Djann, men måtte sande, at Djanns karismatiske lederskab, for ikke at tale om herremandens personlige deltagen i kampen, højnede kampmoralen alt for meget, så soldaterne fra Djannslatten kæmpede som besatte, og det siges, at ikke så meget som én havde vendt ryg. Ommosai var nødt til at trække sig tilbage til sit eget område for at gøre, hvad han gjorde bedst, nemlig at sørge for landet og for folkene, der boede på det. På trods af at han havde fået store mængder af landets unge mænd sendt i døden, forblev han på tronen, da hans administration var effektiv, og der var få, der led nød. Arvekrigene bølgede frem og tilbage på denne måde mellem de fem fyrstendømmer i næsten 300 år. Da skete der i året 440 e.J. noget, som ændrer situationen drastisk på den efterhånden temmelig krigshærgede højslette. Gasnians profet, Feran Agrapi, udpegede Zacharias den Vise som Visdommens Herres første ypperstepræst. Kort efter blev ypperstepræster for de andre kirker udpeget af profeter rundt om på Niraham, og dette ændrer fuldstændigt magtbalancen på Højsletten. Overalt i Niraham har kirkerne stor indflydelse på folks måde at tænke og handle på, men intetsteds er den indflydelse så kraftig, som den er på Højsletten, og da kirkerne nu havde fået overhoveder, kunne de meget bedre bruge den enorme magt, de havde. Zacharias drog rundt til de forskellige ypperstepræster, og historikerne er for det meste enige om, at det var ham, som opfordrede sine kollegaer til at begynde at prædike revolution, således at Højsletten kunne omskabes til et samfund med fred og ro, som skulle styres af præster, der ikke begærer noget af denne verden ud over det bedste for deres menighed. Alle med undtagelse af [[Ruadh af Ragil, som kunne lide den krigshærgede verden han befandt sig i, og Porfirio af Fanabina, som syndtes godt om de intriger, der altid følger i hælene på adelen, og som ikke brød sig om at regere åbenlyst, men snarere foretrak at blive bag facaden, tilsluttede sig hans plan. Det var mere end nok, at otte af de ti kirkers samlede gejstlighed begyndte at prædike en ny verdensorden på samme tid, og befolkningen, som var træt af den lange krig, rejste sig i oprør mod deres gamle herrer. De tidligere magthavere var dog ikke decideret forhadte, og Zacharias indså, at såfremt han fór for hårdt frem mod dem, ville han skabe en stemning imod sig. Derfor nøjedes han med at fratage de adelige magten, og han sendte dem tilbage deres godser, berøvet af enhver politisk indflydelse, men stadigvæk i besiddelse af en betragtelig sum penge og en del jord. De otte ypperstepræster indførte herefter det styresystem, som anvendes på Højsletten den dag i dag, og på trods af deres modvilje mod Zacharias' oprindelige plan, fik både Fanabinas og Ragils kirker hver deres andel i den nye regering. Derpå fulgte en lang årrække, hvor den krigshærgede Højslette restruktureredes. Efter en 38-årig fredsperiode kun afbrudt af små adelsopstande, døde Zacharias. Han var ånden og hjernen bag reformbevægelsen, og i de tusind år, der er gået siden hans død, er systemet stagneret fuldstændig. Bortset fra nogle få interne stridigheder mellem adelen og bønderne, har Højsletten ikke været i krig siden og har kunnet fokusere på missionsvirksomhed og indenrigsmæssig fremgang. Men efter at denne tingenes tilstand, eller stilstand om man vil, havde stået på i et årtusind, indtraf Dommedag. Tågen skyllede ind over landet, og få husker noget fra de kaotiske dage. Hvad folk derimod stadig husker alt for godt, er den panik, der fulgte umiddelbart efter. Rina, Djorka, Sissianna, Ragil, Fanabina, Rasnasolin, Burania og Aram var ikke længere lydhøre overfor deres tilbeders bønner: Det var, som om de var forsvundet eller gået i dvale. Burania havde man ganske vist savnet, siden Aram slog hans tavle i stykker, og Rasnasolin var forsvundet nogle år før Dommedag, men deres fravær i denne trængslernes tid gjorde ikke just sagerne bedre. Det lykkedes dog Højslettens præster at overbevise deres menigheder om, at de savnede guder blot sov eller var draget på en rejse ligesom Burania. Deres håb blev styrket af Fanabinas og Ragils genkomst kun et år senere. Snart kom også Djorka tilbage, og man afventer nu tålmodigt men længselsfuldt de resterende guders genkomst. Samfundet er i så høj grad bygget op omkring præsterne, at selvom mange af dem har mistet evnen til at trække på deres guders kræfter, så har de ikke mistet megen indflydelse af den grund. De nye guders kirker har i de sidste par år ihærdigt forsøgt at finde fodfæste i Det Hellige Land, men på trods af hjælp fra blandt andre Nimars og Buranias ypperstepræster, Semian og Graa, har befolkningen næret så megen mistillid til dem, at selvom de nye guder fik etableret en slags inkvisition med hovedkvarter i Taraion omkring år 10 e.D., har denne inkvisition mistet enhver indflydelse, og antallet af konvertitter ligger omkring nul. Ingen af de nye guders ypperstepræster er blevet bevilget pladser i præsterådet, så indtil videre ser det ikke ud som om, at det vil lykkes de nye guder at slå rod i Højslettens jord.